


Alone together

by Sunflxwerbullet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Established Relationship, One Shot, Other, Season/Series 01, Zombie Apocalypse, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflxwerbullet/pseuds/Sunflxwerbullet
Summary: Short one-shot, using these prompts:“Take off your shirt”“Be brave sweetheart” (altered)“Can I sleep with you?”“It could be just me and you, if you wanted.”(Also posted on Tumblr, @ sunflxwerbullet)
Relationships: Shane Walsh/GN!reader, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/You
Kudos: 7





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> * Apologies if there are any plot discrepancies or grammar mistakes, I wrote most of this at like 1-2am and I was exhausted. It should be fine but just in case 😅  
> * slightly suggestive, nothing too gore-y just usual TWD Walker/zombie stuff

You’d been with the group for a long time, almost since it was formed.  
You had been in your roommates car on your way back into town when the cars rolled to a stop.  
The air was tense and stressed as people didn’t know what was happening; and then the helicopters came whirring overhead.  
Your roommate had gotten out of the car first and was now covering her ears with her hands to try to block out some of the sound.  
Both of you abandoned your car to rush down the hillside beside the motorway; the sight was horrifying, the city was burning.  
You turned to your friend and pulled her towards you, she was already crying, Clare had family left in town and if they had managed to avoid the danger of those creatures there was no chance they’d also avoided the flames.  
The both of you headed back up to the motorway when she had calmed down; you met and spoke to two families, there were two women with their kids and guys who you assumed were their husbands.  
They were talking about plans to head somewhere but Clare felt uncomfortable going with complete strangers so you had bid them all farewell and headed off together.  
-  
You and Clare had found a small house on the outskirts of Atlanta, it was in the woods near the entrance to the city; it looked like it had been abandoned for much longer than the past month of hell on earth.  
You hadn’t been there for all that long before the dead found it; it was a miracle that you made it out, you’d smashed through a front window and let a scratchy old record player do its job of distracting them all.  
It worked, whilst they were all preoccupied with climbing through the window to get closer to the noise you and Clare managed to slip away unnoticed from around the back.  
You headed towards the city on foot, both of you hauling heavy backpacks with you, they contained everything you had the time to shove into them at the last minute.  
The hunger paired with dehydration was leaving you both exhausted; the sun was high in the sky the day you met them, it had left both of you very much sunburnt and sweaty which wasn’t ideal.  
And the backpacks slowed the both of you down, meaning you didn’t have much luck when a hoard of the undead caught your scent.  
First to go where the backpacks, dropping to the floor whilst you ran, both making resounding thuds as they hit the pavement.  
Clare pulled you down side streets and alleyways until you both felt safe enough to pause to catch your breath.  
It had been a suicide mission to try to get through a large open city like this on foot.  
Clare stood a couple of feet away from you, leaning against the wall of the alley, she was bent over and breathing heavily.  
"Clare? Hey are you doing okay?"  
You took a step towards her and crouched down, aware of your surroundings as you didn’t want to be caught off guard.  
She looked up at you with eyes full of tears and opened her mouth as though to say something but never got the chance as you’d looked up and noticed her shoulder.  
You stumbled backwards, "Good god Clare...’  
Your hand flew to cover your mouth at the sight, "When did you get bit!?"  
Your tone was full of accusation despite your attempts to hide it.  
"I didn’t want to worry you," she attempted to stand and swayed weakly on the spot before collapsing to the floor.  
You rushed over and cradled her head in your hands, "hey it’ll be alright, it’ll be over soon."  
Tears were running down your cheeks and you wiped them away furiously, losing your best friend after surviving together for so long felt like a knife in your heart.  
-  
Hours later, dirty and tired, you managed to escape the city and was headed out when you heard the sound of a car behind you so you turned and stepped backwards out of the way as it went past her, a van followed it but it was slowing down as it approached.  
You eyed it with apprehension and prepared yourself to make a run for it, the world had never been safe but people seemed to act different now, as though all the rules the world had put in place didn’t matter anymore.  
Which was largely true but those types of people were dangerous nevertheless.  
Someone swung the door open and stared out at you, "Hey I know you?"  
You stated it somewhat questioning your memory, "Don’t I?’  
The guy that sat in the driver's seat was looking around, keeping an eye out for any of the undead, "you’re one of the girls from the motorway right, I haven’t seen many people so faces tend to stick, what happened to your friend?"  
You rubbed your arm nervously, trying to stop yourself from crying, "She, er...she didn’t make it out of the city."  
A head popped out next to him from the back of the van, "Shane we shouldn’t stay in one place for too long, we don’t want to lead them to us."  
You stared into the distance trying to figure out where you were going to go when he spoke up again, at least you knew his name now, "Hey you coming?"  
He indicated the empty passenger seat and your face perked up, "really? Thank you, I have no idea where I’d go otherwise."  
He nodded and you smiled warmly at him, a sight, unbeknownst to you, he welcomed gladly.  
You ran around the front of the van and hopped into the seat, "Thank you again."  
-  
Another month passed, you helped out at the camp as much as you could; you didn’t grow super close to anyone in particular apart from Shane.  
You got on with the others fine but none of them really tried to get to know you.  
Amy was nice to talk to, you often found yourself spending hours in the evening just sitting and discussing what your lives used to be like before everything that happened.  
Lori and Carol were both nice, you helped them as much as you could with the food but you were a terrible cook.  
-  
Everything changed when the scavenging group brought back a new member, this turned out to be Lori’s husband Rick.  
Shane’s attitude and demeanour changed completely when he appeared.  
On the outside he was happy his friend was alive but you could tell being pushed from his role as leader of the group had hurt him.  
-  
It was evening on the first night Rick was there and everyone sat around the campfire eating and talking.  
You sat beside Shane the whole time, occasionally looking over at him and smiling reassuringly, sometime during the conversation your hand had slipped between the two of you and had brushed against his own until you now sat, hands entwined whilst everyone else was oblivious.  
You had muttered to him when everyone came to sit down that you were glad it was Rick who was her husband despite what you’d thought before.  
He’d raised an eyebrow and gone to reply but someone bumping into the two of you and then everyone was headed to dinner.  
The conversation had changed direction and they were discussing what to do to get Merle back as Daryl was insisting they did so.  
You hadn’t known the guy very well and hadn’t gotten along but regardless of that you didn’t want him to die.  
Shane didn’t like the idea of splitting up the group so soon after a scavenging trip and you could see what he meant.  
And as it turns out, he was right.  
-  
Things were not going well; people had died...Amy had died, Jim was dying, people were leaving and the camp was moving on.  
The contrasting opinions on where you should head to had created even more unnecessary tension in the group, especially between the two supposed best friends.  
Eventually a decision was made, even if not everyone was on board with it and everyone was packing up and getting ready to head to the CDC.  
The trip was long and left all of you exhausted by the end of it, they had pulled over en route to leave Jim by the side of the road as he knew he couldn’t go on any further without being a risk to their safety.  
When you finally reached the building it was underwhelming; from the outside it looked just like everywhere else,there was no extra protection nor any signs of life.  
Everyone watched as Rick refused to leave, instead yelling and pleading at the door and the camera you assumed was broken.  
The noise was drawing the attention of a small group of walkers, but they still easily outmatched you all two to one, Shane was trying to pull Rick away from the door and almost succeeded when the doors opened, letting a golden light flood the surrounding area.  
Time seemed to stand still as you all stared at the now open doorway in surprise, the growls and grunts of the walkers that were growing closer to you was the thing to finally break the stupor you were all in.  
Everyone rushed towards the door, the metal lowering itself back down just at the last second, the door quaint from the impact of bodies walking into it, then hands clawing at it trying desperately to get in.  
Once everyone had caught their breath and the noises had subsided they turned to meet the last human in the building, and the one who had let them inside; for better or for worse.  
-  
After introductions were made everyone started to make themselves at home in the kitchen, tucking into food and tasting the first alcohol any of them had drank in months, it wasn’t something that was easy to find.  
It was nice to see everyone so happy for once, it had been too long since you’d seen people smile or laugh, and it had been even longer since you had done so yourself.  
Shane had spoken up and thrown the first question out there, asking what he knew and what those creatures were.  
The mood in the room dipped significantly and the questions got dropped until the next day.  
You reached beneath the table to take his hand in yours; "It is why we came here." You had attempted to stand up for him as everyone had protested his questions, but your voice got drowned out by everyone else’s voices as they tried to move the conversation along and steer it in a different direction.  
But it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Shane and you smiled at each other, yours involuntary as you couldn’t do anything but smile back at him when you saw the one that he was directing towards you.  
-  
The promise of proper beds and hot showers had everyone overwhelmingly excited but you held back as everyone headed to the showers, opting instead to just take the time for yourself whilst everything was quiet and then going to take one by yourself when you could be sure you’d be alone.  
Just when you were sure that no one else was around you heard a quiet knock on the door that led into the room you’d claimed.  
You looked towards the door hesitantly and cracked it open, upon seeing a face you recognised you smiled happily again and opened it wider, letting him inside.  
"Hey, why aren’t you in the shower with everyone else?" You asked him, watching as he walked further into the room.  
He shrugged and then made an odd sound.  
"Shane?" You took a step towards him and reached a hand out, resting it on his shoulder, "You okay?"  
"Scratched myself on something earlier, it wasn’t one of them, think it was just a door but I didn’t want to make anyone nervous by bringing it up."  
You frowned and pulled on his shoulder to get him to turn around, a quiet gasp leaving your lips when you saw the red through his shirt.  
"Take off your shirt."  
"What?" He exclaimed, you could spot a smirk on his face as he turned part-way towards you.  
"Don’t act shocked,I’ve seen you in less, pretty sure you remember that. And I need to help, at least stop the bleeding."  
You helped him slide the shirt off so he didn’t have to move his shoulder more than necessary, "it doesn’t look too bad, it should heal pretty quickly, I’m just going to clean it up, and you’ll need a different shirt."  
-  
You returned to the main part of the room, a warm and wet cloth in hand, luckily it was already red so you weren’t in danger of ruining it too much.  
When you returned you saw Shane sitting on the edge of the bed, a shirt in his lap.  
"Where’d you find that?" You questioned softly as you settled beside him and started to gently clean the area around the cut.  
"On top of your bag, it’s quite useful in times like these that you steal my shirts."  
You blushed and rested your head on his shoulder, your hand ceasing its movements as you did so, "I just like having a reminder of you when you’re not here, plus your shirts are always comfortable."  
"No complaints here, I just wish I got to see you in them."  
You reached forward and plucked it from his lap, "I usually sleep in them so if you want to see me in it i think you know what we have to do."  
And as if to fully drive her point home she yawned loudly, a tired grin on her face as she felt a hand underneath her chin, tilting her head upwards to look at him.  
"Sadly i think it's best if we don't give any of them too much information, it's no secret they don't seem to like me all that much."  
You sighed quietly, “I know you’re right but I really wish you weren’t.”  
“It could just be me and you, if you wanted.”  
“It’s all I want but how could we leave them, they need us, and a group is safer.”  
-  
Everyone had returned from the showers, locking themselves in their own rooms, looking forward to what they hoped would be an uninterrupted effortless sleep.  
You and Shane decided to take advantage of the empty shower room and head off to it together.  
The feeling of hot water was one the both of you had missed and it just made you tired, the entire situation left you breathless and almost unable to stand.  
-  
He walked with you back to your room, his own directly across the hall.  
“If you need absolutely anything you knock okay, no hesitation.”  
You nodded, raising up on your tiptoes to kiss him goodnight.  
-  
You sat bolt upright in bed, mind running a mile an hour as you tried to differentiate reality from the dream you’d just had.  
Before you had a chance to think about your decision your feet were already on the floor carrying you towards his door.  
You knocked lightly on the wood and heard a low answering hum come from inside so you cracked open the door and peeked inside.  
Your eyes adjusted to the pitch black of his room very quickly and was able to locate the shadow of where he was now sitting on his bed.  
The door closed behind you and you wasted no time before moving hurriedly towards him, wrapping your arms around Shane.  
“Can i sleep with you?”  
“Of course, hey what happened?”  
“I just had a bad dream, promise me you won’t leave? It’s me and you okay, me and you.”  
He didn't have to ask again to discover what your dream had been about, if he was being honest he’d had the same issue arise in his dreams for the past week.  
“Be brave darlin’, I’m always here, we’ll be alone together.”


End file.
